I'll be waiting
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Memangnya aku nggak punya ayah ya, mama? Kalau aku ingin punya seorang ayah, kemana aku harus mencarinya? Apakah aku harus menunggu selamanya?" Nethere/Fem!Nesia.


**Title: **I'll be waiting

**Pair: **Nethere/Fem!Nesia.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Angst.

**Summary: **"Memangnya aku nggak punya ayah ya, mama? Kalau aku ingin punya seorang ayah, kemana aku harus mencarinya? Apakah aku harus menunggu selamanya?" Nethere/Fem!Nesia.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Dia tak boleh menangis. Air matanya tak boleh tumpah.

Gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengah kawalan prajuritnya, yang memasang muka dingin tak berekspressi. Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah pesawat boing besar yang siap lepas landas. Hanya tinggal menunggu penumpangnya untuk naik saja.

Indonesia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kuku jari tangannya menusuk ke telapak tangan. Tetesan darah muncul dari ruas jari tangan mungil gadis pertiwi itu.

Ini tak terjadi, kan? Iya kan? Indonesia berulang-ulang kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang sedang dia lihat dan hadapi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

Kepergian Netherlands hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dia tak akan pergi meninggalkan Indonesia, tidak...tidak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di dekat pesawat itu. dan turunlah beberapa orang yang memakai seragam tentara berwarna putih _beige, _mereka mengawal seorang pemuda yang babak belur.

Indonesia tersentak saat melihat Netherlands berada di tengah-tengah kawalan prajuritnya itu. Apalagi melihat dia terluka. Bahkan tangan kanannya patah, sehingga harus di topang menggunakan penopang tangan.

Indonesia tak menyangka kalau dia dan para pemudanya telah menyerang Netherlands sampai separah itu. Indonesia tak menyangka kalau dia lebih memilih rasa dendam dan amarahnya akan apa yang Netherlands perbuat pada negerinya ketimbang cinta matinya kepada pemuda itu.

Nesia melihat prajurit yang setia mendampinginya berdecak kesal saat melihat Netherlands di bantu berjalan menuju pesawatnya. Mereka benar-benar benci dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang menghancurkan dan memperbudak mereka. Bahkan dia dengan mudahnya merebut Indonesia menjadi isteri di bawah kakinya selama 100 tahun lebih.

Dan sekarang dia akan pergi kembali ke negaranya. Tak akan pernah kembali lagi kemari. Kemenangan yang terasa manis sekali.

Mendadak, Netherlands menengok kebelakang ketika dia mau menaiki tangga pesawat. Melihat Indonesia berdiri di kejauhan, dengan rambut panjangnya terurai ke samping karena angin.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, lalu berkata...

"_Vaarwel, mijn liefde_."

Tangisan Indonesia langsung pecah saat itu juga setelah mendengar perkataannya. Dia berteriak, meraung agar Netherlands tak pergi meninggalkannya. Dia ingin meraih suami yang ia cintai sekali lagi, tapi tubuh dan tangannya di tahan oleh para prajuritnya sendiri.

Indonesia melihat Netherlands membelakanginya. Dan pergi masuk kedalam pesawat tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi untuk melihatnya.

Indonesia kembali berteriak, tak berdaya melihat pesawat besar itu terbang tinggi keudara, meninggalkan tanah miliknya.

Dengan pelan perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat pesawat itu telah hilang dari jangkauan matanya. Air matanya mengalir jatuh dari dagu lancipnya, sedikit isakan kecil pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Indonesia kembali mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Di dalam kepalannya terdapat sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. Sebuah _testpack _kecil.

Yang terdapat tanda plus berwarna merah di tengah-tengahnya.

Dia berteriak lagi. Suaranya memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi sesaat setelah pesawat milik Netherlands lepas landas. Bahkan deru angin tak mampu untuk menyaingi raungan sedih gadis itu.

Netherlands tak akan ada di sampingnya, untuk melihat anak mereka lahir dan tumbuh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Mama!"

Seorang gadis kecil berlari masuk kedalam sebuah rumah bergaya ala Belanda, dia berlari masuk kedalam ruangan demi ruangan, mencari keberadaan ibunya yang entah berada di mana.

Dia menemukan ibunya di dalam ruangan baca, tengah duduk di kursi goyang kayu sambil membatik kain yang telah di buat sketsa di atasnya.

"Indische," Indonesia menaikan matanya yang dari tadi terfokus kepada alur garis di atas kain yang rampung dia kerjakan. "Jangan lari-larian, nanti jatuh." Katanya.

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipi, dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah kesal. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu kok, ma!"

Melihat puterinya kesal, Indonesia tertawa. Dia menaruh kain dan alat membatiknya ke atas meja, dan menyuruh Indie untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Tentu Indie tak akan menolaknya, dia senang sekali berada di dekat ibunya.

"Apa yang sudah kamu kerjakan sepanjang hari ini, nak?" Nesia dengan lembut menyisir rambut panjang anaknya menggunakan jari tangannya. Helai demi helai rambut berwarna hitam bagaikan biji kacang kedelai itu menjadi semakin lurus tiap kali Nesia menarik jari tangannya.

Indie tersenyum cerah, dia lalu bercuap menceritakan kepada ibunya akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Indonesia mendengar ucapan Indie dengan seksama, dan tertawa pada saat dia menceritakan kejadian lucu kepadanya.

Indonesia lalu menatap kedua mata Indie yang masih sibuk bercerita kepadanya. Matanya berwarna hijau terang. Sebuah warisan yang akan terus di pegang oleh gadis itu. Di dalam darahnya mengalir darah seorang pemuda Belanda sejati.

Yang kini berada ribuan mil jauhnya dari tempatnya duduk saat ini....

"Mama." Indie memanggilnya. Indonesia yang untuk sesaat terbengong karena menatap mata Indie jadi kaget sendiri.

"Ya, Indie?" tanya Nesia, kedua tangannya mengusap tangan Indie.

"...Memangnya...aku nggak punya ayah ya, mama?"

Indonesia jatuh diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dia takutkan keluar dari mulut gadis kecilnya. Tangannya berhenti mengusap tangan Indie, dan Indie melihat wajah ibunya yang selalu terlihat tenang dan penuh wibawa berubah ketakutan campur shock.

"Indie... mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, nak?" Nesia merasakan gumpalan air mata mulai menggenang kembali di bawah pelupuk matanya. Padahal dia telah berhasil untuk berhenti menangis setelah melahirkan indie, tapi sekarang...

"Teman-temanku semuanya memiliki ayah," mata Indie terlihat sayu, dia sedikit merunduk. "Kalau aku ingin memiliki seorang ayah, kemanakah aku harus mencarinya? Apakah aku harus menunggu untuk mendapatkannya?"

Indonesia tak menjawab pertanyaan Indie. Yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk anak kecil polos yang berada di atas pangkuannya itu. Indie mengeluarkan suara bingung, tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam saat mendengar ibunya menangis di dekat pundaknya.

Indie tak akan pernah lagi menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada ibunya. Seumur hidupnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(music mode author: **"Life Goes On ~**_**Side D~**_**", **_By: Chemistry_)

(1) _Vaarwel, mijn liefde_: "Goodbye, my Love".

**MATTGASM:**.... apaan nih? Pengalaman pribadi? LOL *_kena hajar pembaca_* yare-yare, diriku terlalu lama mendekam di dalam Blog ku... (_nge-crack sendirian disono TT^TT_) sehingga melupakan yang ada disini... aku akan berusaha untuk meraihmu kembali... *_najes, bahasa gua. =__=;_* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "I'll be waiting" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Lenny Kravitz_ untuk soundtrack dari _Death Note Live Action "__L change the World__"_.


End file.
